girlmworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Hunter
Shawn Patrick Hunter is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Shawn is the lifelong best friend of Cory Matthews and Topanga Matthews. Shawn had a rocky upbringing, having been abandoned by his stepmother multiple times, as well as his father, who ended up dying of a heart attack just as he and Shawn reconciled. Shawn was somewhat of a ladies' man throughout most of his younger life until he met Angela Moore, whom he dated for three years until she left to go to Europe with her father for a year. At the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn moved to New York along with Cory, Topanga, and Eric. He left New York the day after Riley was born, and has since traveled around as a photographer and a writer. He is portrayed by Rider Strong. Personality Shawn is a bit of a huge trouble maker throughout the series, that gives him a "bad boy" image and a bit of a popularity boost. Of all the characters, he seems to be the one put through the most loss (including his girlfriend, Angela, and his father, Chet, who left him, and died shortly after coming back) Relationships Family 'Chet Hunter' Chet is Shawn's deceased father. He died of a heart attack in the sixth season of Boy Meets World, but continued to appear as a ghost until the end of the series. 'Biological mother' Shawn's biological mother was a stripper, but she left shortly after Shawn was born. 'Virna Hunter' Virna is Shawn's stepmother. Virna would often run away because she felt that she and Chet were bad parents, thus causing Chet to run after her to bring her back. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Shawn's half-brother. 'Stacy Hunter' Stacy is Shawn's half-sister.(character no longer exists) 'Eddie Hunter' Eddie is Shawn's step-brother.(character no longer exists) Uncle Mike Mike is Chet's brother, a mechanic who tried to take advantage of Jonathan Turner. Romances 'Angela Moore' Angela is Shawn's ex-girlfriend. In the episode "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays" it is implied that Shawn is single, since she left to live with her father in Europe during a one year army assignment in the Boy Meets World penultimate episode, "Angela's Ashes." Friends 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Shawn's childhood friend and best friend. They first meet in kindergarten along with Topanga on a field trip. While trying to impress her,Cory falls into the llama habitat and Shawn rescues him forging a lifelong friendship.The three of them grew up together from then on, even once unwillingly predicting the future in first grade, saying to let Cory and Topanga get married to Mr.Feeny. Their friendship got stronger as Cory began to push Topanga away from the next 7 years beginning in first grade (which he would soon regret). Before their wedding later on, Shawn was made the best man but it led to many problems, and he had to sadly accept that Topanga was going to become Cory's new best friend but they were still close soon afterwards. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Shawn's childhood friend. Like him and Cory, they were close friends, and shipped her and Cory together. This is shown in My Best Friend's Girl when he purposefully asks her out on a date to get her and Cory together and it works. In Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow Shawn says the one thing that was great about Topanga was she never looked in the mirror until then,(when she cut her hair) and she had this confidence on herself he liked. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is the daughter of his best friends, Cory and Topanga, whom he views as a niece. Although he subconsciously avoided the Matthews children in the past, Shawn is determined to form closer bonds with them in the future. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's little brother, whom he sees as a nephew. Although he treated him the same way as Riley, Shawn intends to do better. 'Maya Hart' Maya is the best friend of Riley. She was the catalyst in the shifting of Shawn's relationships with the Matthews siblings. However, Riley turned the tables on her friend, and seems to be scheming to have Shawn become a father figure in Maya's life. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Shawn's former teacher and mentor his whole life. He sees how deeply everybody cares about him including Mr.Feeny and the Matthew's worrying about his safety when he joins a cult.When saying goodbye in Brave New World Shawn tells him he never gave up on him once, and won't forget him because he is the best person he knew. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Shawn's friend from college. She dated Shawn's half-brother Jack. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's brother, who is also his friend. Stuart Minkus Minkus is Shawn's frenemy from Elementary School. Shawn often used him as a target for his pranks but is usually outsmarted. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults